The University of Michigan requests a five-year renewal of its grant under the NICHD R24 Population Research Infrastructure Program. The University's highly ranked social science departments and professional schools, combined with the unique strengths of the Institute for Social Research and its Population Studies Center, make the University of Michigan one of the country's premier centers of population research. The resources requested in this R24 grant will be used to stimulate and support Michigan's distinguished and interdisciplinary team of population researchers whose research portfolio is remarkable in the breadth of topics covered, the diversity and innovativeness of the approaches taken, and the depth and importance of specialized research agendas. The Population Studies Center is one of the largest and most interdisciplinary population centers in the United States, with a distinguished portfolio of research in eight thematic areas: (1) Family, Fertility, and Children; (2) Health, Disability, and Mortality; (3) Human Capital, Labor, and Wealth; (4) Population Dynamics; (5) Aging and the Life Course; (6) Methods for Population Research; (7) International Population Research; and (8) Data for Demographic Research. In each of these eight thematic areas Michigan population scientists are recognized as among the most productive and innovative in the profession - with a very important portfolio of research grants from NICHD, other NIH institutes, NSF, and major foundations. Michigan population scientists are producing large numbers of high quality findings, publications, and data sets, which have resulted in the faculty being recognized by their receipt of numerous honors. The proposed R24 infrastructure program will support four research support cores: (1) Administration; (2) Computing; (3) Information; and (4) Methodology. The goal of the infrastructure program proposed here is to provide a foundation that will help maintain and strengthen Michigan's influential and innovative programs of population research, while facilitating interdisciplinary initiatives. The infrastructure program has been designed to maintain and extend Michigan's many contributions to population research by increasing synergies and collaborations across disciplinary and methodological boundaries, by providing innovations in the collection and analysis of population data, and in furthering the production of important and innovative findings. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]